This grant is sought in order to allow our continued participation in the cooperative clinical trials program of the division of cancer treatment, National Cancer Institute, and specifically to support our participation as a member of the Radiation Therapy Oncological Group. We participate in the RTOG protocols for brain metastases, split course radiotherapy, head and neck tumors, lung metastases, glioma and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. New non-institutional patient referrals will allow participation in the lung and post operative rectal studies, and may increase our accrual for the glioma studies. This grant will also assist us in our non-funded participation in the ALGB, ECOG, National Testicular Group, G.I. Study Group, National Bladder Group, and Gynecological Oncology Group. Our objective is to improve the management of patients with malignant disease by supplying data acquired from participation in the cooperative clinical trials program of the division of cancer treatment of the National Cancer Institute and specifically to support the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group.